


Shibari With Suga

by zenzoee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Shibari, Sugawara fluff, haikyuu!! - Freeform, sugawara - Freeform, sugawara koushi - Freeform - Freeform, sugawara smut, sugawara x yn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenzoee/pseuds/zenzoee
Summary: Just came across the term "shibari" and decided it'd be cute. Let me know in the comments what you think :))))Ps I tried my very best to make it seem gender neutral, although I'm aware some might consider this a very feminine based poverties, I hope that it sort of works anyway!
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Shibari With Suga

‘You okay, baby?’ Suga murmured. He breathed in against the dip in your collarbone, stroking the stray hairs behind your ear. 

‘You’re distracting me.’ You said pointedly. 

‘By doing this?’ He spoke in between kisses against your neck, then upon hearing you hum in response, placed a gentle one to your temple. He reclined back into the cushions and turned back to the screen, his eyes reflecting the show he’d long lost interest in. ‘Sorry, kitten.’ 

You nudged his arm playfully. Suga gave you a silly grin and you couldn’t help but return his cheerfulness with a soft laugh. ‘I’m not saying stop...’ 

The mischievous glint returned to his lovely eyes and, had they always been that pretty? 

‘If you say so.’ He snaked his hand under the blankets that were draped messily around the two of you and smoothed over your thigh. Shivers sent up your spine, despite the room seemingly growing in temperature. 

‘Koushi, should we at least turn off the show?’ You raised your eyebrows suggestively. Suga’s smile grew at the use of his first name, a sign of deep intimacy that he didn’t allow with many others. Turning to the screen, he paused and closed the show. 

‘Better? Would you prefer music, or the sounds of you and I?’ He winked. ‘Oh, that shade of blush looks delicious on you.’ 

‘Delicious?’ You chuckled. ‘That’s a new one. Music.’ 

Suga moved underneath the blankets and settled on his stomach in between your unclothed legs. He looked up at you innocently, placing his chin on his hands over your ribs. ‘I’m trying to spice things up; did you like it?’ 

‘Hmm...’ the heated blush grew deeper with the memories of other things you had tried before, ‘what else did you have in mind?’ 

Suga smiled gently and touched his forehead to yours. His voice was low. ‘I may have ordered some special rope.’ 

‘Rope?’ Your eyes flew open and met with his still closed ones. Were his eyelashes always that long? Why aren't mine like that... ‘You mean, bondage rope?’ 

It was Suga’s turn to blush this time, the delicate pink dusting his cheekbones and the tip of his nose. You placed a kiss on his forehead. 

‘Ever heard of shibari?’ He asked tentatively, looking up at you through his eyelashes. ‘It’s a type of traditional Japanese bondage. It’s quite... artistic, actually...’ He trailed off, his gaze trying to gauge your reaction. 

‘I’ve heard of it, but never tried it,’ you said thoughtfully. ‘Have you?’ 

‘No, but I've tried practicing tying some knots.’ Suga played with the ends of your hair, twisting strands around and between his slender fingers. ‘Want to see?’ 

The smile on his lips turned into something devious, all innocence dissipating. The shivers erupted in goosebumps shooting across your skin and for a second you were sure he could feel the sparks too. 

This was how he was – the cheerful, gentle person that strove to be recognized as something good, someone useful – he was pure and yet had introduced to you every impure act you’d participated in in the bedroom. Well, and every other room in the house. 

‘You’re going to be the death of me, Koushi.’ Drawing him closer, you pressed to him a kiss that quickly grew more heated. 

‘Is that a yes? Or a no?’ He murmured into your mouth. 

‘Mm, okay.’ You smiled as you began to bunch up his shirt and pull it over his head, tickling his bare skin with your knuckles. ‘Only if you teach me what to do.’ 

‘S’my pleasure.’ Suga smiled, cupping your cheek. 

He lifted himself off you and dug around in the drawer next to the bed. He extracted a fabric pouch and tipping it upside down, he procured a thick bundle of relatively delicate looking silver ropes. 

‘They look lovely. Matches your hair!’ You pointed out. 

‘I thought you’d like that tiny detail,’ he smiled. ‘Now, kitten, turn over.’ 

The shivers returned tenfold. ‘R-right now?’ 

‘Oh, I suppose you should remove your clothes...’ A sheepish glance followed as he placed the rope bundle on the bedside table and leant over to kiss you. Gently he pushed his hands up your stomach, sliding your shirt up slowly but before you could complain internally about how he was taking his sweet time; you were completely laid bare to him. ‘And there you are – beautiful.’ 

Breathless, was the only word you thought could describe how you felt as Suga rolled you onto your stomach and began to place kisses down your spine. Attempting to push yourself up on your elbows, you steal a glance over your shoulder at him, only to have him look up at you with an intense gaze that softened ever so slightly upon eye contact. Bowing his head, he kissed the sides of your hip, leaving the remnants of his open mouth to cool against your skin. 

‘Should I try the rope now?’ He asked somewhat timidly, though you knew he was doing all he could to limit the excitement in his voice. 

You nod and give him a sultry smile, or what you hoped was sultry. The twitch in his mouth revealed to you just how delicious he thought the exchange was. 

‘I’ll need to put this under your tummy first...’ Suga straightened, taking the rope in both hands, smoothing it out, and beginning to reach under you, ‘and then bring it here, with this part...’ 

‘It’s softer than I thought it would be...’ You began as the rope tightened across your chest and over your shoulders. 

‘They’re not intended to cause you a lot of pain,’ Suga placed a kiss to the nape of your neck, before drawing both your arms up and wrapping your wrists. His slender hands made quick work of the intricate ties, weaving and tightening until a gorgeous botanic-esque design laced your skin.   
The tying went on for what seemed like eternity but was likely a few minutes. The only sounds that occupied the room were the quiet lo-fi tunes and your steady breathing that hitched whenever Suga brushed his knuckles against the insides of your open thighs, which was often. He smoothed his palms over your hips, drawing you to arch your back for him, thinking maybe he was finally going to touch you, before he drew back, and the cool air met your naked skin again.   
The hitching of your breath was accompanied by Suga’s quiet hum, the pleasant sound that indicated he was enjoying himself. His fingers were soft and busy, and the anticipation began to grow worse with each passing second. You knew he was trying his hardest not to touch you on purpose. 

How cruel, you thought to yourself as a tiny huff of annoyance escaped your lips. 

‘What was that, baby?’ 

His voice startled you. 

‘N-nothing.’ 

Then he was right next to your free ear, the one that wasn’t pressed against the cool satin pillow. Suga was leaning over you, expertly avoiding touching your arms that were tied up behind your back. You felt his hand brush the side of your neck, his eyes trailing it as he made his way slowly down your spine, tracing absent shapes into your skin, until he reached the insides of your thighs again. He knew what he was doing – the damn tease – as he traced the softness of your skin closer and closer to the heat that pulsed incessantly.   
Is he finally going to touch me? You thought as a tiny whimper escaped your lips. Suga paused momentarily, meeting your gaze again. 

‘Are you okay?’ He asked, genuine concern laced his voice. ‘Did I tie it too tight?’ 

Looking at him with pleading eyes, you murmured. ‘Please, touch me.’ 

‘Oh, is that all?’ Suga smiled deviously, leaning in closer to your ear. ‘Say it again, kitten.’ 

You could feel the surprise tugging your eyes. ‘Are you going to make me beg?’ 

‘I just want to hear it one more time, you know how I love that pretty voice of yours.’ 

You swallowed, not having realized just how hungry you were for him. The anticipation grinding at your limbs, the tightly bound rope was fixed comfortably around your wrists and over your shoulders, down your stomach, around your thighs, leaving various parts of you exposed and vulnerable. Parts of you that only Suga could see and even then, it wasn’t like you were dressed up in rope every day – this was an entirely new feeling. The feeling of utter powerlessness, a complete trust in the one person you didn’t want to hide a single thing from. 

A hand caressed the side of your face, tucking a stray hair behind your ear. Suga’s expression now quite concerned, presumably due to your lack of response. ‘Hey, are you sure you’re okay? We can stop, just tell me when.’ 

You looked at him with what you hoped was a sexy expression and not something of cluelessness and desperation. ‘Koushi, please,’ you said in a tiny voice, pouting for extra emphasis, ‘I want you to fuck me.’ 

Suga’s eyes widened ever so slightly, before straightening to gaze at his masterpiece and you could feel the intensity trailing over your skin, the pulsing in your lower belly growing more urgent. He placed his hand between your thighs but before you could relish in the sweet contact you had long been anticipating, he drew it back, scrutinizing the glistening left on his fingers. You watched over your shoulder as he sighed contently before undressing and climbing onto the bed to place another kiss to your temple. 

As he met your gaze with adoring eyes and a soft smile, the fraction of him that was pure shone in the lamplight and for a second you were convinced he was an angel, though what followed sure showed you otherwise.


End file.
